


All the Sadness of the Years

by TheShySalamander



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama is planned, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fireflies, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suspicions, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShySalamander/pseuds/TheShySalamander
Summary: Was it possible to time travel in your sleep? If you asked Tommy, he would have just laughed and said a definite no. So when he went to sleep in Logstershire, and then woke up before it all started. You could say he was confused.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	All the Sadness of the Years

Another day of torment arose, with the blazing sun. Each was soon followed by Tommy. The cotton of his tent flapped above him, the gentle sea breeze ruffling the material with small irregular gusts. He sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Glancing at the small picture of L'manburgs Christmas tree, pinned to the side of his tent. Memories skimmed over the surface of his mind the many days spent wondering L'manburg. Him and Tubbo, running down the Prime path, waving at the citizens passing. Then, bugging Niki as she baked her goods, as she pushes him out with a loaf of bread. Then the memories of before. Before even the disc war. The very, old memories. Images of his family skittered across his thoughts. Wilbur, playing his new song as he stared mesmerised. Techno training with him, teaching him how to fight. Phil, with his comforting hugs, and caring eyes. All so different from the times so recent. He didn't push them away he knew they would stop. Assuredly, soon the stream of memories trickled to a stop. He couldn't remember much from that time. He was too young when he left. He regretted it now.

  
He heard the telltale footsteps, in the distance. Dream had arrived. He stood up, stretching as he walked out the front flap of his tent. Light poured around him as his eyes adjusted. The warmth of the sun, hitting his face softly. If not for the sea breeze, or drifting clouds in the sky, he was sure the sun would be beating down with unforgiving intensity. It was almost unbearable on days like that. The grass tickled his feet. He had lost his shoes long ago he didn't mind though. Shoes always make it harder to navigate the area. His feet always knew where even when shoes didn't. He stepped onto the path as his vision regain clarity.

  
The path was rough beneath his feet the earth packed hard from the heat. He edged along the cracks by memory, his eyes focused on the green figure standing on the beach looking out to sea. His breath caught. He fought the urge to run. It was present every time the green man was. Tommy used to know that it was his instincts trying to protect him, but why would his instincts try to make him run from his friend? He understood that the man used to be his enemy it was a fact. He knew that. But now he was his friend. The only one who visited him. He said he was his friend. He had to be his friend.

  
He nodded to his thoughts, silently staring to make his way to the beach.

  
'Hello Dream.' He spoke quietly, joining Dream by his side to stare out at the sea. His eyes scanned the horizon, following the birds that flew dipping close to the glistening waves. 

  
'Tommy.' Dream acknowledged, turning his head to look at him. Tommy didn't move. The birds dove downwards before swooping up into the large expanse of sky. He wished he was one of them.

  
He heard as Dream dug the hole, without thinking he threw his items in the hole. His gaze still somewhat fixed on the birds in the sky. It was the noise of TNT that ripped him out of his daze. The sound still too much, he dove away as the hole blew up. Sand bursting into the air in a cloud, soon picked up by the wind. It settled. His breathing was quick. It hurt. He saw a blurry green hand ahead of him. He took it. Gently, he hugged him. Tommy slowly regained control, slowing his breaths to a normal pace before giving Dream a shaky smile and thanks.

  
Overall, the day was like most others. They stood as the shore until the sun was a hand from the horizon. He had no clock. He relied on the sky, the sun, moon and stars showed him when. It was fine. Then Tommy would go collect all the items that were blown up before, talk sparingly and quietly to his guest. He didn't want to annoy him like he did the others. He didn't want his friend to leave. So he would get everything he had, then begin on his to-do list. Which mainly held to make better clothes, build more places and just reminders not to lose his friend. Then finally he would say goodbye to Dream, and lay down in his scruffy bed and wait. He would wait for darkness to fall, and for his mind to slowly chug to a halt. Then he would fall into the dark, imprisoning nightmare that followed him in the back of his mind in his waking hours and plagued his mind during his sleeping ones.

It was always the same. Sometimes his tasks would be different, sometimes he would make a mistake. He would take his punishment and the day would go on but the day was overall always the same. 

He was collecting wood as he saw the increasing darkness in the forest, too dark to be the shadowed canopy at day. He looked up, seeing the darkening sky just through the gaps between the leaves. Panic flooded him. Quickly, he scrambled from the tree cover out towards the portal. He hoped he wasn't late. Dream wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he? no, of course, he wouldn't he was his friend! He eyes scattered from one object to another searching with increasing urgency for the familiar green hoodie. A movement out the corner of his eye. He deflated, Dream was stood on the beach looking out to sea. Like normal. He hadn't left. With newfound energy, he raced down to the shore. Glancing at his friends mask, he swiftly calmed his expression.

'Its time to say goodbye.' Dream spoke slowly, confidently as he stared at the rising moon.

'It is.' Tommy replied, his brain screaming for him to say more but his mouth was glued shut. He didn't want to annoy him. But... something felt wrong. The atmosphere was different, he looked at Dream to check. He looked relaxed, calm he didn't seem to feel the wavering of the air, the restlessness of the environment. He swallowed.

'Goodbye then, I'll see you tomorrow Tommy' Dream turned striding to the portal, he stood silently, staring at him for a minute. Then Dream did a mock salute, jumping into the portal and disappearing. His heart ached at the movement. He didn't know why. Slowly, he looked back to the sky. A lone dolphin jumping from the waves, crossed the sky before disappearing into the blue once more.

His eyes stung, as he lugged himself up to his tent. He sat, staring at the picture hanging from his tent wall. He waited. Gingerly, he got into the bed. Laying flat on his back, starting at the flapping side of the tent.

He laid there. Eyes wide open, mind ticking, constantly. Absently, he noticed the darkening of the light outside. 

He suddenly got the unexplainable urge to get up. It was unnatural. It wasn't normal. Yet he couldn't stop himself, as he turned to the side. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he sat in the dip of the bed. The torches lit up the ground outside, casting a golden glow through the air. Yet what caught his eye were the millions of fireflies drifting through the air. Dancing between the illuminated air and the darkened surroundings. The small insects surrounded him, lifting on the barely-present breeze. 

Gently, he closed his eyes. Savouring the peace and serenity he felt. It was new. It was different. He liked it. He smiled, dropping himself back onto the bed. Sighing, he pushed himself further into the bed. A firefly brushed his nose, he scrunched it up at the tickling sensation. He opened his eyes to see a few fireflies had floated over him, shining brightly in the dim space where the light from the torches started to fade. Dazedly, he looked at them as they became more and more blurred and slowly his eyelids began to fall shut. He held no resistance, and soon his body welcomed sleep. 

He slept well, dreaming of fireflies and old forgotten memories that wound around and around mixing and twisting, continually changing. He twisted in his sleep, mumbling to the cold, silent air. His dreams became less co-ordinated, they became senseless and soon stopped being memories at all. He was confused. They began to move faster, growing louder and morphing into rambling noise. Everything was blurring, spinning faster and faster. He stood in the middle of it all, turning to try to catch up with the moving scenes around him. The many colours blending and bleeding until everything was black. Black and nothing else. He was gone. He was nothing, but he was everything. All at once. 

Then in the stillness, he imploded. Colours exploded in front of him, the sound of the wind deafening to his ears. He was falling, through the colours, through the wind. It all grew bigger and bigger. Brighter and brighter. Louder and louder. It was too much. It was way too much. It reached its final crescendo before it fell away. Back to the darkness. 

His eyes flew open, sitting up straight he panted for breath. Loud and irregular the noise interrupted the silence. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it. Weight poured down on all his limbs, his eyes stung with unshed tears. But the thing that irritated him the most. The air was still. It was still. Why was it still?! It shouldn't be still! It was also too hot, too stuffy. It should be cold, it was night!

Through his panic, his senses heightened. It was from the panic that he heard the footsteps. But they were wrong. It sounded like footsteps on wood. There was no wood flooring at Logstershire! 

The door opened slowly, light flowing in through the steadily opening gap. 

Thoughts flew through his head.

Where did the door come from?!

Who was coming through the door?!

Where was he?!


End file.
